Lady Drishthi
by isnani
Summary: About a mysterious person, called 'Lady Drishthi'. Who is she? RHr romance... but more Harry and Hermione when it comes to the adventure parts. Don't worry RHr shippers, I'm one of you!
1. Back to Hogwarts

**Back to Hogwarts**

Hermione did not accept Ron's invitation to the Burrow this summer for some reasons only known to her, which had apparently upset Ron. He never told anyone about his disappointment, though he need not to. His family could read him like an open book. Harry on the other hand, managed to stay which cheered Ron a bit. 

As much to Ron's relieve, school term has finally come, which also meant, Hermione. He felt happy and at the same time anxious and angry as to why she did not come to stay at his house. To put it simply, he could not wait to meet his 'best-girl-friend'. He missed her so much that it hurts. Ron knew about his forbidden feelings towards Hermione. 'Bloody hell! Who am I trying to kid?! I, Ronald Weasley, am in love with his best friend, Hermione Granger!' he told himself.

Harry, Ron and Ginny arrived at Platform 9¾ at 10.35am. They were lucky enough to get an empty compartment. At 11 o'clock sharp, the train started to move. The three of them talked about the new school year, from new teachers to new subjects. 

"I wonder who's teaching us DADA this year," said Harry. 

No one answered him. He looked over at Ron who seemed to be fidgeting with himself. Knowing what was probably in that mind of his, Harry said with a smirk, "Ron, I think Hermione's at the Prefects compartment."

'Damn!! How does he know what's on my mind? Is he a telepathic? Calling Harry Potter! Calling Harry Potter, over!' thought Ron, 'Okay, no answer. He's not a telepathic after all then… on the other hand…'

"SHIT!!" 

"What, Ron?" asked his little sister.

"I should be there too! How could I forget about the Prefects meeting?! Umm… I'm off guys. See you later." With that, Ron was out of the compartment. 

Ginny sighed out loud. 

"When will that prat brother of mine ask Hermione out?!" 

"Umm… how about, 'never'?" Harry chuckled.

"I must admit, Harry. I'm getting fed up with both of them acting so pathetic to each other."

"Tell me about it."

"Yes, we should be on the look ou–"

Just then, the door of the compartment opened. Every single person glared at the person who interrupted the meeting. 

"Ermm… Sorry I'm late," Ron apologised.

"As I was saying, we all should be on the look out for the students this year. You-Know-Who is back, and we do not know when he will strike Hogwarts," continued to the Head Boy, "You can be dismissed now."

Ron stared at the Head Boy. 'I just came in and he's already dismissing us?!' he thought to himself.

"Ron! Where were you?!" 

"Hermione, I totally forgot about the meeting, not until Harry reminded me."

Hermione snorted, shaking her head. 

"You know, I seriously do not understand why Professor Dumbledore ever made you a Prefect."

Ron felt a pang of shame and anger at the comment.

"Well, don't ask me!" Ron snapped.

"Why, why… if it's not the two bickering little Weasel and Mudblood."

Hermione need not turn her head to see the speaker.

"Get lost, Malfoy!"

"I don't need orders from a Mudblood colleague, _Mudblood_," Draco sneered.

"RON!!!!" Hermione shrieked. Too late, but Ron was already grabbing Draco on the neck, choking him. Draco was at a disadvantage though, since Ron was taller than him. He was struggling with both his feet in the air.

"Ronald Weasley!! Put him down this instance!" Hermione shrieked again. Ron ignored her, but finally relented. How could he ever resist that bossy, know-it-all girl?

"If I _ever_ hear you call her by that name through that bloody _gap_ of yours again, you will regret for ever being born, ferret boy," Ron threatened. 

Fear reflected clearly on Draco Malfoy's face. He straightened his robes and passed both Ron and Hermione without a word.

Hermione felt proud and embarrassed at Ron for standing up for her. She knew Ron had feelings for her. She found that he was too obvious. She too had feelings for him. She just wanted Ron to make the first move.

"Ron.., thank you," Hermione said with an appreciative smile while linking her arm into his.

Ron went crimson. He hates it when he blushes. To him, boys don't blush, but he could not help it. Hermione always has that power over him to make him in this condition.

"You're most welcome," he muttered back. All angry thoughts as to why she did not come for a stay with him vanished immediately. Together, they went back to the compartment where both Harry and Ginny were sitting.


	2. Awaited Confessions

**Awaited Confessions**

The term started as expected, with normal routines and schedules. The new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher was a very handsome, fit-looking Austrian man who looked in his 20s. His name was Professor Giovanni Nathanael. All the female students admitted that they have a crush on this certain teacher. Even Hermione went all giggly whenever his name was mentioned.., to Ron's disgust.

It was 7 in the evening. All the Gryffindors were in their common room, some chatting, some writing, and some.., playing wizards' chess. 

"Oh c'mon, Harry! What takes you so long to make a move? It's not that you will win anyways."

"Shut up, _Weasley_. Can't you see how determined I am to beat the ass out of you?!"

Ron snorted and looked over to his object of admiration, which was lying on a rug by the fireplace, scribbling frantically on a piece of parchment which looked like…

"Hermione, you're still in touch with your bloody 'pen-pal', Vicky, aren't you?" Ron asked with both his red eyebrows furrowed in accusation.

"Ron, don't swear! And honestly, I really know no person by the name of Vicky," Hermione ended her sentence coolly.

"You bloody well know who I'm talking about!" Ron snapped.

"Oh really? Who?" Hermione decided to play along, hoping that this fight might lead him to confess his feelings for her, as she usually does in all her fights.

Ron, who noticed that she was playing him, stated loudly, "Hermione, his name starts with the letter 'V'! That means he's as evil as Vol – You-Know-Who!"

All the Gryffindors who were there, including Harry, sniggered silently at this, while Hermione looked at Ron incredulously. 

"Ron, do you know just how ridiculous you just sound? Are you saying that your sister, Virginia here, is as evil too?!" Hermione asked.

Harry blurted a chuckle. He knew Hermione is too quick for Ron. Ron looked defeated. He whispered lamely to himself, "Well, you might never know…"

"Ronald Weasley!! I heard that, you know!" his sister, Ginny shouted.

"I just don't understand why you keep writing to that git," Ron exclaimed, ignoring his sister.

"And _I_ just don't understand what's your problem with it! It's not as if it's your business anyway," Hermione snapped back.

"Oh yeah?! For your information, young lady, _you_ writing to that insufferable git _IS_ my bloody business!!" As soon as Ron said this, he regretted it and kicked himself inwardly. 

"And why's that?!" Hermione asked, with a glint of hope in her tone. All the other Gryffindors stared at Ron with bated breathe, as if the whole world depends on him to survive.

'Oh shit! What am I supposed to say now?! And that be, in front of so many people!' Ron thought.

"Well – well, I-I…I…I..," he stammered and then stopped. He looked at Hermione looking devastated.

"Yes, I got it so far. I..?" urged Hermione. 

Ron opened and closed his mouth, with no words coming out, looking like a fish out of water. He was so tongue-tied, that made one of the Gryffindors gave up. 

"Arrgghh!!! He's hopeless! I'm going to bed," a 4th year boy said and was already strolling up the boy's dormitory.

Hearing this made Ron angry and he decided to give up as well.

"I like you, alright!! Happy?! I hate to know that bloody Bulgarian git still in touch with you. He doesn't deserve you. So what if he's a damn Quidditch star? I've known and love you longer than _he_ does!! I hate it when he touched you at the ball two years ago. I hate the way he looked at you. I feel like _grabbing_ his eyeballs out of their sockets and _smash_ his head on the wall!" Ron said all these without taking a breath.

Everyone in the room gaped at him. 

"Finally!" the boy on the staircase, breathe out.

'You can say that again,' everyone thought. 

"You… you love me?" Hermione asked looking astounded. Ron felt his ears heat rapidly. 'Damn pink ears!' He hung his head, looking down at his feet.

"Well… yeah," he replied.

Now, every Gryffindor heads, except Ron's, turned to look at Hermione, waiting for her response. They were touched to see tears welling up in her eyes.

"Oh, Ron!"

She ran across the room and embraced her newfound lover so tightly. Ron was shocked at first, but then he hugged her back.

"I love you too, you prat!" 

"Now, _this_ is when I would say '_FINALLY'_!" said one of the Gryffindors aloud. The whole room muttered with agreement. Both the new lovebirds blushed at the comments.

"So.., does that mean we're boyfriend and girlfriend?" Ron whispered, tilting Hermione's chin with his index finger. Hermione blushed and nodded.

'Aww… I just love it when she blush. She looks so adorable!' Ron thought, beaming with the widest smile his face can ever manage.

They locked eyes and began to lean closer and closer, when they finally shared their first kiss with each other. The kiss soon turned into a passionate kiss, both totally oblivious to the cheering in the room. 


	3. Who is Lady Drishthi?

**Who is Lady Drishthi?**

Five months passed. Both Ron and Hermione were going great together. Sneaking into empty classrooms to have their snogging sessions, were now part of their daily routine. They really enjoyed each other's company and felt content with each other. They were always found to be sitting beside each other in classes, holding hands under the table. Harry on the other hand, was really happy for them, but at the same time, he must admit he felt left out since both Ron and Hermione now preferred to be alone. But Harry could still see how they make time for Harry, which he really appreciated. 

It was 11 o'clock at night. All the Gryffindors had retired to bed, except for the famous trio. 

"Guys, I think I'm off to bed too. Can't risk getting late for tomorrow's Transfiguration test," Hermione said, closing her Transfiguration textbook.

Ron, who was playing chess with Harry, stood up and gave his girlfriend a quick peck on the lips, "Okay. Sweet dreams, love."

With that, Hermione smiled sleepily and went up to the girls' dormitories. Harry and Ron continued their game. 

"What do you think McGonagall' give us to transfigure, tomorrow?" Ron asked.

"Well, how do you expect me to know? I'm no Professor Tre-loony," Harry answered, face down concentrating on his next move on the chessboard. 

Time passed, and without them knowing, it was already past midnight, till suddenly, Harry's stomach grumbled. Ron smirked. 

"Never knew I'd influenced you that much, mate," Ron joked.

"You're hungry too?" Ron nodded. "Well, c'mon. I can't wait till breakfast. Let's sneak into the kitchen."

Harry went up the stairs and came back with his invisibility cloak. Together they went past the portrait hole. Once they reached the fruits painting, Harry tickled the pear for entrance. Once they got in, both the boys realized that all the house elves were sleeping, except for one, Winky. She was still cleaning the kitchen.

"Hey, Winky! Sorry to disturb. We're hungry and thought that we could get some food here," Harry said softly.

"Sure, Harry Potter sir. Winky is just clearing some of the leftovers," the house elf replied. With that, she took a bunch of éclairs, muffins, and some brownies and handed them onto Ron's and Harry's hands. 

Ron, who was already munching on the muffins, said, "Thank you, Winky."

"Yeah, thank you. Okay, Winky, good night," Harry echoed. They went out of the kitchen, both munching on their food. 

Suddenly, Harry flung out his arm to stop Ron from taking another step. He grabbed Ron and hid themselves behind a pillar. 

"What?" Ron mouthed.

It was the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Nathanael. He was standing still, with a small slender box in his left hand. Out of a sudden, a hooded figure walked up to him. The figure appeared shorter than him.

"Lady Drishthi," the professor bowed his head at the hooded creature. 

Ron's and Harry's eyes widened at the sight. The professor and what they figured was a lady, were now talking in a language, both boys have never heard of. Moments later, the professor handed the box in his hand to the lady. Once he did that, he bowed again and left. The hooded figure was still standing there, but then, with a swish of her robes, she vanished.

"I thought we cannot apparate and disapparate on Hogwarts' grounds?" Ron asked quietly, looking incredulous. 

Harry who was looking as confused as his friend, responded, "Well, we'll leave that for Hermione to find out in 'Hogwarts, A History'."

"Oh goodness, Harry. You think we were spotted? We forgot to wear the cloak!" Ron said, once they got into their common room. 

Harry looked aghast, but his face softened again. "I think not. They didn't look at our way."

"What was that again? Lady Drishie?" Ron asked.

"No. It was Lady Drishthi," Harry corrected him.

The two boys were still discussing about the event they encounter earlier. Little they knew, someone was eavesdropping them at the girls' staircase.

Next morning, all the 6th year Gryffindors seemed to be busy having their last minute study, for their Transfiguration practical test at the breakfast table.

"Hermione, we need to tell you something," Ron said.

"Later Ron. I need to memories every single thing for the test," Hermione retorted. 

Ron scowled and looked at Harry who gave him a 'We'll-tell-her-later' look.

Transfiguration test went off well. They were asked to transfigure a caterpillar into a garden snake. Hermione successfully turned her caterpillar into a green garden snake. Same goes for Harry. Though Ron's turned into a cobra while Neville's turned into a butterfly.

"Wow! I never knew McGonagall would give us such an easy one," Hermione said cheerfully.

"Speak for yourself!" Ron said looking sad. 

"Aww, Ron. At least yours turned into a snake. You'll still get some marks for it," Hermione said sweetly and pecked his cheek, trying to cheer her boyfriend up.

The three friends went straight to their next class, DADA. 

"Good morning, students!" Professor Nathanael greeted with a streak of an Austrian slang. All the girls who already claimed the front seats, sighed at the sight of him. Ron looked over at Hermione who was sitting beside him. She too had her hand on her cheek, looking dreamily at the professor. Ron rolled his eye. "Bloody Gilderoy duplicate," he muttered. Harry snickered at his friend. The lesson went well, but Harry could not help but notice that he caught the professor glancing at him and Ron several times throughout the lesson. He wondered if Ron and Hermione noticed that too.

"Would you look at that? That bloody git is looking at us," Ron told Harry.

"What?" Hermione asked.

Harry and Ron explained to her what happened last night. Hermione's eyes widened. 

"Well, did you see the face of the hooded figure?" she asked. The boys shook their heads. 

"All we could describe is that she's about 5 feet 4," Ron said. Hermione nodded.

"But I still don't understand how she could disapparate like that," Harry said, "And I thought, we were not spotted. Still, that Giovanni is looking at us as if we were."

"I hate teachers whose names starts with 'G'," Ron muttered. Hermione looked at him, and rolled her eyes, shaking her head.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing," Hermione replied.


	4. Voldermort’s last days

**Voldermort's last days**

Days went by. Harry, Ron and Hermione still could not figure out the mystery of Lady Drishthi, since they could not spot her anymore. Professor Nathanael acted quite normal to the boys now. Still, Harry and Ron could not help but be suspicious around him, but they could not help but to admit that he was a pretty nice teacher. His lessons were excellent.

Soon, the whole school was told to be more careful. No students were allowed wandering in corridors alone without a teacher. Prefects were given more responsibilities. Voldermort has gathered his army to attack Hogwarts, mainly, Harry Potter. 

This made Harry suspect Professor Nathanael more as being the spy of Voldermort. He wanted to grab hold of a chance to capture him and make him blurt out whatever he knew. Who is this Lady Drishthi? Who is she to Voldermort? How does Voldermort concern her? All these questions kept mingling in his mind. 

Soon, the battle was on. Several Deatheaters were found killing innocent wizards and witches. Harry, Ron and Hermione were together always, fighting together. It was one night in the Hallway, all the three friends managed to finish off all the Deatheaters who came by. They were panting, when Professor Nathanael appeared from nowhere and grabbed Hermione by the arms and vanished together with a swish of his robes.

"Hermione!!!" Ron and Harry shrieked. 

Ron dropped and kneeled on the floor. He began to tremble and sob. "Hermione…" he moaned.

"Ron, Hermione's a clever girl. She knows how to defend herself," Harry tried to comfort his friend, though he too could not really believe his own words. He was really worried for Hermione too.

More Deatheaters came, time by time. Two students were found dead, one from Hufflepuff, and the other from Ravenclaw. Ron and Harry were still together fighting, until Ron was hit by a Cruciatus curse. He fell unconscious, already too weak from the fighting.

Harry was left alone. It was all up to him now. Voldermort appeared out of a sudden in front of Harry with an evil grin. Harry's heart was beating at full rate. He knew that the prophecy stated that only he is capable to destroy Voldermort. His Deatheaters were already in low rate. Most were killed by students and teachers of Hogwarts, but Harry found that he was too dehydrated to fight any longer. 

"Too tired to fight, Mr Potter?" the dark lord sneered.

"You wish!" Harry retorted. With that, he stood up reluctantly and got ready to duel his opponent. They started to duel each other. Each flying back and forth with every each spell they muttered to each other.

"Expelliarmus!!" Voldermort shouted.

Unfortunately, Harry's wand flew out of his hand. 'This is it,' he thought. 

Suddenly, out of a sudden, "Maarjao!!" 

It was Hermione. The room they were in, instantly beamed with blinding light. Once it went off, Voldermort was found lying on the floor, not moving. He appeared dead. 

"Hermione!" Harry breathed out, clutching her arm. He felt so weak, but at the same time, he was looking at Hermione with utter confusion and relief. Hermione sat him down and told him to stay there for a while. She went over to Voldermort's lifeless body, clutched her hand on her chest, which apparently appeared to be clutching on a necklace's pendant. She muttered something under her breath and then pulled out her hand over Voldermort's body. A green beam appeared from her palm, which later covered the whole body of the once Dark Lord. The beam went off moments later. Hermione looked over at Harry and smiled. 

"He's really dead," she said.  
  
She went over to Harry, who was still looking at her incredulously. 'What magic is that without the use of a wand?' Harry thought. 

"I know you have a lot of questions for me, but later. First let me check if there's any more Deatheaters around here," she said.

With that, she clutched Harry's arm and sat beside him. She pulled out her right free hand. A purple beam came out from her fist, and she soon used them to scan around the room. The whole room were now covered with the familiar purple beam, and it looked like an enormous, enclosed spider web. Finally, Harry saw four bright red figures far across the room. Hermione appeared to have spotted the figures too.

"Nahaaka Shikhe!" she pointed her index finger to every single of them. They instantly plopped down dead. 

"Deatheaters," Hermione answered Harry's thoughts.


	5. Explanations

**Explanations**

Once both Harry and Hermione knew that they were completely safe now. Harry decided that this is the time to barge Hermione with all the questions. But Hermione, put up her hand to stop him.

"Now Harry, before you say anything, don't you worry. All the Deatheaters which came to Hogwarts has been killed. As far as we know, only two students are dead. Though there might be Deatheaters still wandering around outside Hogwarts," Hermione said.

"No, no… that's not what I want to talk about. Well… firstly, thank you for saving my life. But I don't understand, I thought I was the only wizard to be able to kill Voldermort?" Harry said quickly, not wanting to sound disappointed. 

Hermione looked at him straight in the eye, and smiled, which made Harry fidget and confused. Hermione tore her eyes away from him and muttered something. The whole room beamed and Harry noticed that the whole room was now surrounded with blue beam. Hermione looked back at Harry.

"It's some sort of a Silencing spell," she answered his thoughts again with a smile. "Now, I believe you're talking about the prophecy, Harry," Harry nodded. "Well, that prophecy only concerns the Wizarding World. Though the _same_ prophecy means nothing in _my_ world," she said slowly. Harry's face twisted further into confusion.

"Look Harry, _I_ am Lady Drishthi," Hermione said. Harry's eyes widened. 

"No Harry, don't be afraid. I'm not evil. I'm still one of your best friends," she reassured with a soft chuckle. 

"I come from another world, Harry, known as the 'Sovereigning World'. And we are as human as any other wizards and muggles are. We have feelings and emotions too. But as far as our world goes, not many wizards or muggles know of our existence. Just like muggles, they know nothing about the Wizarding World, right? Same for you guys too, you wizards know nothing about our world…" she stopped and looked at Harry. "Am I making any sense?"

Harry just nodded, still gaping at her like she was this alien coming from space. 

"I'm sorry to keep this secret from Ron and you all these years," she said looking down, "It's just that, we cannot give any exposure to anyone outside our world. Hell! Even my _mother_ does not know that both my father and I are Sovereigns."

Harry was taken aback with her swearing and it took him a while to register what she meant by 'Sovereigns'. 

"Sovereigns appear to be like muggles to the wizards, Harry. Every Sovereign has all the capabilities of a wizard, though we don't need skills like wizards do. Our magic comes out naturally. That's why we can vanish easily out of sight… which you will term as 'Apparation'. My Mom is a muggle, though. Her mother was a witch. Ever since I showed signs as a Sovereign, my Mom mistook that I'm a witch. Though my father gave me the most accurate idea.., secretly. He told me not to tell my Mom. In our world, we have no schools, since as I said before, we're naturals. I was only brought to Hogwarts since my parents wanted me to… Every Sovereign family has their own.., should I say, 'House Elf'. Though in our world, these creatures are called 'Naukars'. And my naukar is none other than –"

"Professor Nathanael," Harry finished.

"Yes," Hermione smiled. "It is dark times, Harry. We know the Wizarding World is in real danger this year. I told my Dad that I need to help you defeat him with my powers. That's why he told Nathanael to look after me this year. Naukars, Harry, are not humans. They are another creature all together. Their real form looks like glowing smoke. They can appear like anything they want. And we told Nathanael to look like a human, and apply for the DADA job in here. Luckily he got the part. I didn't know he would change into a handsome one…" Hermione blushed. 

Harry smiled, registering every single information into his head.

"Well, now that he's done _his_ job, and I've done mine," she looked over at Voldermort's body, "Nathanael asked me for my permission to go back into our world. So, now there will be no more Professor Nathanael. He will appear dead to everyone in Hogwarts. Well.., since Ron and you guys think that he's a Deatheater, I told Nathanael that _I_ will be accusing him that he's a Deatheater and that I killed him."

Hermione looked down, looking sad. "Poor him. I apologised to him that I had to accuse him. Since he's my naukar, he told me not to worry… But still…"

"Hermione," Harry chuckled, "You're not going to start 'S.P.N.W' now, aren't you?" he joked.

Hermione rolled her eyes and said, "Well, it's the only way out to protect my World's existence, Harry. And you promised me that you must not tell anyone. Not even Ron," she warned. 

"I promise," Harry said putting his hand on his heart.

"Well, Harry. Reporters will be swarming you with questions on Voldermort's destruction soon, huh?" Hermione asked with a joking tone.

Harry did not think of that earlier. "But Hermione…"

"Harry, remember. You promised. Just make up some story. Anybody will believe you, since there are no witnesses of what happened. I locked the room before I came in to save you just now. So, whoever saw what happened here are dead," Hermione stated, with pride in her tone.

Harry smiled at his friend. "Thank you."

"You're most welcome, Harry," she smiled back. Both of them stood up. Harry felt a sudden jab in his body. He looked at Hermione with a questioning look.

"Umm, sorry Harry. I just had to give you a Fidelius Charm," Hermione said. Harry just smiled.

"By the way, Hermione. What was that Professor Nathanael gave you the night we saw you?" Harry asked.

"This," Hermione answered, taking out a big round, emerald pendant, which was hanging on a silver necklace from her blouse. "Nathanael passed it to me. It was given from my father. My father transferred some of his powers to this pendant to help me in this battle."

"Then, why did Nathanael grabbed you earlier?" Harry asked.

"Well, I had a quick urgent conversation with my late Grandfather. He gave me some advice for this battle… Like what to explain all these to you and all," Hermione replied, looking down, avoiding Harry's eyes.

"You mean, there're still some things you still haven't told me about your world?" Harry asked frowning.

Hermione smiled apologetically at Harry. "Harry, please understand. There are certain things we Sovereigns need to keep to ourselves."

When they neared the exit, the blue 'Silencing' beam disappeared. "No more questions, Harry. I've told you enough already," Hermione warned.

Harry still had loads of questions to ask Hermione. He was about to ask her, why hasn't she been helping him defeat Voldermort if she had the powers all along, but stopped himself since, Hermione had given him her final say.

"Well then, let's bring me to the Hospital Wing, then. I need some rejuvenating potion," Harry sighed.

"Good morning guys!" Hermione greeted. She came over to Ron, who seemed to be just waking up, and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Hermione!! Oh God! You're okay!" Ron bolted up instantly and hugged her tightly.

"Yes. Yes, sweetheart. I'm perfectly fine. Don't worry," she smiled at her lover.

Ron looked around at his environment. "How long have I been in here?"

"Just about 8 hours," Hermione replied. 

The Hospital Wing was filled with injured students from last night's battle. Harry was resting on the bed beside Ron. He was told by Madam Pomfrey that he needs a rest too.

"Hermione, what did that bloody git, Nathanael did to you?" Ron asked, sounding furious. 

"Don't worry, Ron. I killed him. He tried to kill me since, I'm a... Mudblood," Hermione replied, avoiding Harry's eyes.

"No, you're not a Mudblood. Don't call yourself that, alright! I hate it," Ron said hugging her again.

"Bloody git, I knew it. He's a Deatheater…. But I still don't understand how he could disapparate like that," Ron said thoughtfully.

"Umm… maybe he can turn invisible. Some wizards have that capability, you know. Just like Dumbledore, right? They do not need invisibility cloaks," Hermione answered casually.

Harry smiled inwardly. 'Hermione is quick!' he thought.

"Oh," Ron said, "And I guess his mistress, Drishthi should be-"

"She's dead," Hermione said cut in. She could sense Harry's eyes darted at her on the other bed. "She got killed too."

"Good heavens," Ron breathe out, "… Hermione, never leave me again, okay. Stay with me always. I totally lost it, when that Nathanael took you away from me. I thought I would never see you again," he said looking at her lovingly, while caressing her left cheek with his right hand.

'Uggh! Snogging session time!' Harry noted to himself. Fair enough, both his friends were at it the very next second. 

THE END

A/N: Well, this is the very first fanfic I've ever written, to have chapters. I'm no good in my English, so bear with it. Please read and review.


End file.
